Episode 28- Ryou's POV
by Fasiha
Summary: Remember that episode in which Alto rescues Ichigo for the first time? Well, we didn't get to see what happened after she fainted so let's take a look, shall we? ...-


Hi Guys! This may be my first TMM fanfiction, but please review and tell me how it was. And don't worry. It's Tokyo Mew Mew.

Guide for Mew Mew Power people:

Elliot Grant= Ryou Shirogane

Zoey Hanson= Mommyia Ichigo

Alex= Alto

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, if I did then...Ryou and Ichigo would've been together already.**

**Episode 28. Tokyo Mew Mew:**

Ryou was really beginning to get tired. _Why didn't Ichigo come to the café!?_

He was just scouring the park when he heard a loud Meooowww. Under normal circumstances he would've ignored it, but these weren't normal circumstances.

Ryou ran towards the source of the voice. There, on the dock, he spotted two cats. One large shrubby one...and one...very cute black kitten. With A bow and bell. His eyes widened. It couldn't be...Ichigo?

Ryou studied the scene carefully. The shrubby cat seemed to force Ichigo into...kissing him. Yuck. The kitten was too agitated, hesitating a bit. Yup, that was Ichigo.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. Ryou transformed into a cat. Stretching his arms and legs a little, he ran towards the dock. Just as Ichigo, the black kitten, yelled: 'But, I don't want what I don't want!', Ryou pounced on the other cat.

'Who's bothering me now, right in the best part?' The shrubby cat asked annoyingly.

Ryou felt anger boil inside him. 'Shut up!' He yelled and furiously brought his teeth down.

' .ow...!' The cat complained as he lay there from side to side. Ryou jumped off him and faced Ichigo.

'You are...?' She sputtered.

'Run while you can!' Ryou answered. It was best not to give away his real identity.

Suddenly he heard a cat growl and turned just in time as that stupid shrubby cat pounced on him. Ryou tackled him to the ground and kicked him out of his way. The cat seemed to want more as he again pounced on him. Ryou was ready, though. Just as the cat was airborne, Ryou extended his claws in time. The cat screamed and quickly ran away, clutching his scarred face in his hands. Ryou humphed. That ought to teach him a lesson.

Suddenly, a creak sounded to his right. He glanced just in time as a bicycle crashed into Ichigo, sending her toppling into the water.

Ryou's eyes widened and he quickly jumped into the water. 'Ichigo!' He meowed and quickly regretted it. Water filled his mouth but he kept on. Ichigo was drowning fast. _Did she have to be that heavy? _Ryou swam his way towards her. One look at her and he knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer.

'My name is Alto.' He meowed quietly, ignoring his burning lungs. He grabbed her by his paws and her fur by his mouth. He swam upwards with all force but Ichigo was too heavy. She'd have to cooperate too. He glanced down and realized she'd passed out. Ryou sighed inwardly, she was really going to pay for this. He transformed back into his human form and clutched the tiny kitten to his chest with one hand as he used the other to propel themselves upwards. His head broke through the surface and he gasped. Ichigo still in one hand, he climbed up on dock and coughed. He stood up and sighed. He was a dripping mess. He lay the kitten down and turned into a cat. He strongly shook his fur to get all the water out and dried himself thanks to the wind. Changing back into a human again, he heard a quiet meow. Ryou kneeled towards the black kitten and lifted her up as she shivered.

What was he supposed to do now? He had no towel or cloth he could wrap around her and she was shivering. He clutched the black kitten to his chest as ruffled her fur to get all the water drops out. When he was sure she was mostly dried, he placed her on the dock again and began to think. How could he change her back?

There had to be some way. Ryou pulled his cellphone out and called Keiichiro. He'd know what to do.

'Hello? Ryou?'

'Hey, Keiichiro. How can Ichigo transform back?'

'Uh, let me see. I don't really know. It should probably be how she transformed into a cat. Reverse physcology.'

Ryou nodded. 'Okay, thanks. I'll try to figure it out.'

'Ryou, did you find her? Is that why you're asking?'

'Yeah, she's passed out though so I have no idea how to change her back.'

'Well, I'm glad you at least found her. Her mother called, she's really worried.'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Is she fine?'

'Yeah, nearly drowned but she's fine now.'

'Really? That's a relief.'

'Ok, I've got to go now.'

'Alright then.'

Ryou hung up and pocketed his phone. He picked up the little passed out kitten and leaned on the railing. _Okay, reverse physiology._

_She didn't arrive from this morning. Meaning...she transformed into a cat. Well, how? Okay, so last time I saw her, she took that Aoyama boy to the park to wake him up. Well after that...she hadn't arrived for work, neither gone home. So something must have happened. Her ears and tail pop out when she's excited._ Ryou smirked at that but quickly put up a serious face again. 'What if...' Ryou glanced at the peaceful kitten in his arms. He remembered seeing her hesitate a little while that shrubby cat had tried to kiss her. _Could it be..._

_Ichigo. Aoyama. Cat. Excited. Kiss._

Ryou's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a kiss!? He frowned, no science suggested that, but...no science suggested animal-girls either, till now.

He smirked. So he had to kiss her to return her to normal, huh?

Oh well...

Ryou bowed his head and gently brushed his lips with the soft lips of the kittens. He was immediately engulfed in a blinding sparkling plink light. Ryou felt the kitten grow in his arms. She became heavier and heavier. As the light died, he found himself sitting on the ground, his head leaning on the railing, Ichigo in his lap. She was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his chest. Ryou felt his cheeks tint a bit pink. He cleared his throat. When no response came, he craned his neck to see her face. She was still sleeping peacefully. When was she going to recover? He gently placed her on the ground and got up. Dusting his white jeans, he smirked at the sleepy girl. So as usual...he was right. He really was a genius wasn't he?

Now time to wake her up. He kneeled beside her and gently shook her shoulder.

'Ichigo! Ichigo!' When she didn't wake up, he became worried. What if...? No, she had to wake up. 'Ichigo!' He yelled forcefully this time. 'Don't die!'

Ichigo began to stir and she opened her eyes. Ryou mentally slapped himself. Why did those words slip from his mouth?

Ichigo stammered. 'S-Shirgane?' She sat up.

'Well. It took you awhile to recover...'

Ichigo glanced around. 'Uhm? Where's Alto?'

'Alto?' Ryou tried to show surprise and confusion, which wasn't hard. Afterall, he hadn't realized she'd heard the name he'd blurted out. Now he kind of wished he'd picked a much cooler one.

Ichigo sat up properly and gestured with her hands. 'Yes, a small, gray, male cat...'

She glanced around again. 'Oh, nothing.' She mumbled quietly.

Ryou sighed and stood up. Ichigo followed his example.

'I-I turned into a cat and I found out that I have to k-kiss someone to turn back again.' Ichigo explained, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

'Yeah, I know. To stop this you must defeat the aliens quick.'

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'Eh!? Really?'

Ryou placed his hands in his pockets. Was she really that of a baka that she didn't realize how he found out? Oh, well. The better. 'Yes, the only way to stop you turning into a cat is to eliminate the aliens as quickly as possible and finish the Mew Project.'

Ichigo's eyes widened even more. 'That's so...' She paused. 'So, until that's ended, I'm gonna transform whenever I kiss?'

Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Anyways, where on earth were you!?'

He pointed a finger at her and Ichigo took a step back. 'If you'd turned into a cat, why didn't you come back to the café? I've had a hard time looking for you.'

Ichigo raised her fists. 'Hey, I haven't been having an easy time either! I had so much trouble I couldn't even think of that!'

She began to tremble a bit as if on the verge of tears. Ryou's eyes widened. 'Don't cry...'

He didn't know what to do if a girl cries. Besides, it was his fault she'd ended up in this mess anyway.

But instead of crying, Ichigo continued. 'On top of everything, this means that I can never kiss Aoyama-kun?' She leaned in and looked him in the eye.

Ryou blinked. 'Uh..'

Instantly Ichigo's face heated up to the maximum level and she backed up.

Waving her hands frantically in front of her, she said. 'I mean..uhm! The kiss isn't the problem! A fat cat was going to kiss me against my will, and in Aoyama-kun's room, umm..'

Ryou tried to keep a straight face. 'Kiss huh?' He said. Did she really care that much about a kiss? 'Hmm, you're right. It's a problem.' He said coolly.

Ichigo waved her hands in the air angrily. 'How can you say it so coldly? What if I turn into a cat and can't change back again? I'm going to sue you!'

She glanced at him. 'Come on, say something!' She said angrily.

Ryou watched her with amusement and laughed.

Ichigo looked confused now. 'Wh-What's wrong?'

Ryou shook his head and mused. 'You never change. You're always so funny. If you became a cat...just how are you going to sue me?'

Ichigo's features changed from confused to dumbfounded. She clenched her fists hard and stared at him. 'Y-yeah.'

Ryou couldn't hold back any more and laughed again. The expression on her face as she finally realized that!.

'Don't laugh!' Ichgo said furiously.

Ryou stopped laughing and smiled at her. 'Don't worry! We'll finish the Mew Project before that happens.' He turned around and walked. He felt a little guilty for Ichigo. She shouldn't be worrying about this...

He stooped to a halt remembering his talk with Keiichiro. He said over his shoulder. 'I'll take you home. Your mom is worried.'

'Are you sure?' Ichigo asked him challengingly. 'Don't forget that you're the leader, Shirogane.'

Ryou began walking again, and heard footsteps as Ichigo followed. He inwardly sighed. He was the leader. The one who had caught her up in the mess. Caught five innocent girls in this mess.

'I know...I'm sorry.'

'Eh?' Ichigo sounded surprised from behind him. 'Come again?'

Ryou stopped and turned to her. 'I just said I'm sorry. Forget me.' He turned around and continued walking as if nothing happend.

'Wh-why...all of a sudden?' He heard her mumble to herself.

Honestly, he had no idea. Maybe because it was his fault, in reality. Maybe because he felt the need to protect the the five of them. Or maybe because he felt the extra need to protect Ichigo because...he l-

Ryou shook his head. Why was he thinking that now? _Besides, Ichigo has the kiss with Aoyama to worry about _He thought bitterly.

R&amp;R.


End file.
